


Sometimes it takes a push to take a chance. //Sterek//

by AbilRell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, así que no pondré, lol, no sé poner tags, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbilRell/pseuds/AbilRell
Summary: Stiles tiene sentimientos por Derek.Derek tienen sentimientos por Stiles.Pero ninguno de los dos se anima a dar el primer paso.Mientras tanto, unos nuevos visitantes sobrenaturales se pasean por Beacon Hills buscando el momento exacto para cuando atacar.Sin embargo, todo parece cambiar cuando el líder, de lo que parece una pandilla de sobrenaturales, cambia de objetivo al toparse con el famoso humano que corre con los lobos.¿Qué hará la manada?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	1. Prólogo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con voz autoritaria Scott.

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? —devolvió la pregunta con burla, para luego fingir pensar. Hacía ya algunas semanas que notamos a ciertas criaturas sobrenaturales que habían estado vagando por Beacon Hills. Aún no habíamos hecho nada al respecto, queríamos primero asegurarnos que sí eran una amenaza.

Eso fue antes de que él se plantara enfrente de la manada y anunciara la guerra.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer aquí, en el territorio Hale-McCall? —preguntó ya furioso Derek. Aún siendo un humano, hasta yo podía sentir la rabia salir de sus poros, sus músculos estaban tensos, listos para atacar en cualquier momento. Yo, a lado del Sourwolf, me mantenía callado, analizando a la persona (o eso creía yo que era) que vino hacía nosotros con índices de atacar. Busqué alguna pista, algo.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso? —olfateó el aire, y para cuando paró, una sonrisa se asomó sobre sus labios que me hicieron sentir una especie de incomodidad y miedo—. Humano —declaró. Absolutamente toda la manada, de inmediato, se puso en defensa mientras trataban inútilmente cubrir mi presencia, o mejor dicho de protegerme). El tipo rió descaradamente—. Oh, espera. No serás tú el famoso... "humano que corre con los lobos", ¿o sí? —preguntó a la nada, aunque yo sentía como si me lo preguntaba directamente.

—Lo preguntaremos una última vez, ¿qué es lo que buscas hacer aquí? —Derek cubrió mi cuerpo de la vista del tipo; aunque parecía que él no sabía que yo era el humano, la manada prefería evitar que algo me pasara

«C _omo un maldito secuestro_ » pensé entre amargo y sarcásticamente. Lydia se situó más cerca de mí, mientras Jackson, Isaac, Liam y Malia nos rodeaban. Derek seguía frente mío tapando mi vista, y hasta me pareció gracioso; Sourwolf y yo éramos casi iguales de estatura, aunque claramente Derek unos centímetros más alto.

—Bueno, al parecer ahora mis deseos han cambiado —me miró fijamente, la perversidad en su mirada me causó miedo, y los lobos lo sintieron de inmediato —. Lo quiero a él —sentenció.


	2. Capítulo 1.

—Yo creo que tendrás que irte de Beacon Hills con las manos vacías —gruñó Derek. El chico lo miró burlón—. Él no se irá contigo —gruñó aún más fuerte, si es que eso es siquiera posible. El sonido que Sourwolf emitía dejaba de ser humano, para pasar a ser animal.

El tipo, con todo el descaro del mundo, soltó una carcajada limpia. Derek tensó sus músculos:—Sí, sí. Grandulón, eso no lo decides tú —observó con gracia como Derek cambiaba todo su cuerpo a su versión beta, y eso, como una invitación para todos los licántropos, cambiaron también a la par de él—. Eres un beta, pero todos te siguen como un alfa... interesante —mencionó entre asombrado y aún más divertido.

Estratégicamente, algunos de los lobos se quedaron a mi lado, anclados y cuidándome, mientras que otros se movieron de inmediato hacía Scott, seguidos por el impulso de estar cerca del Alfa. Derek, a pesar de haber cambiado y haberse puesto en posición de pelea, se quedó estático frente mío, aún bloqueandole la vista del tipo hacía mí.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, _Ernayth_? —una voz preguntó de la nada. Los lobos a mi alrededor (los que me protegían) se colocaron también en posición de pelea, con los músculos tensos, agudizando el oído y la vista.

— _Yaneyth_ , que agradable visita tengo —una figura femenina apareció desde la oscuridad—. Como puedes ver, estoy un poco ocupado —apuntó a los lobos.

—¿Un poco? Esto parece un mucho —la chica « _Yaneyth_ » rió suavemente, y que si no fuera por sus ojos rojos carmesí con toques negros que la hacían ver más letal, hasta diría que parecía inofensiva; nada que ver con «Ernayth», quien realmente parecía peligroso.

Mientras que la recién llegada, portaba con una piel blanca, exageradamente blanca, y melena larga y rubia; Ernayth portaba una piel oscura, su cabello también era obscuro, de la misma manera largo, sus ojos, letales, de un mismo color carmesí, tenían un destello que me hacía pensar « _Él es el líder_ ».

—Como sea, no estamos aquí para charlas —cambió de expresión en cuestión de segundos, ahora mostraba una actitud más seria, aburrida e irritada—. ¿Me entregarán el maldito humano o no? —observó a Scott.

—¿Humano? —preguntó sorprendida Yaneyth—. Definidamente eso no era lo que venías a buscar, querido —sonrió divertida mientras se acercaba con pasos tranquilos hacía él. Los lobos que tenía cerca mío, Isaac y Liam, se acercaron aún más a mí, junto también con Lydia y Allison, la última quien mantenía su arco elevado, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Oh, no, este no es cualquier humano —volvió de nuevo a su actitud inicial: burlón y despreocupado. « _Diferencias notables, cambios de actitud constantes, inestabilidad, confianza entre sus integrantes, cabello largo y abundante, rasgos particulares, ropa nativ_ a»—. Este es el humano que corre con los lobos —sentenció.

—Será mejor que hagas lo que vienes a hacer, porque no te estamos entregando a _nuestro_ humano, y estoy harto de verlos platicar tan tranquilamente —habló irritado Jackson. Yaneyth y Ernayth sonrieron malvadamente.

« _Oh, mierda_ » pensé.


End file.
